narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazaki Uchiha
Background Kazaki was born in a small village near the area in which Uzushiogakure once resided. His father: the grandson of Madara Uchiha and his mother: a surviving member of the Uzumaki Clan, both raised him in a rather small house. One day whilst Kazaki was out practicing in the woods, the village was attcked and raided by a large group of bandits, Kazaki's father managed to defeat quite a few of them but in his elder age he couldn't fight like he used to and was ultimately killed. Kazaki watched as his was father was killed before him, his feeling of utter uselessness and despair awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan and sent him into a killing frenzy driven by rage as he slaughtered the entire group of bandits by himself. After the events of the raid his mother offered to implant his fathers eyes and Kazaki refused saying he did not wish to disgrace his fathers greatness and opted to leave his fathers body untouched. His father was buried on the outskirts of the village and hailed as a hero, Kazaki promised himself he would get stronger so that he would never have to watch as someone he loved died. A few months after his fathers death he discovered that his mother was dying from some form of heart disease and after realizing there was absolutely nothing he could to help her he broke down into tears. Three months after his ninth birthday kazaki's mother passed away peacefully in her sleep. After his mother had passed away,the villagers had given his mother a proper burial next to his father and he had made peace with their deaths, he left the small village and shortly after Kazaki was found by a squad from Kumogakure led by A who after seeing Kazaki take down several of the Chunin-level shinobi that had accompanied him, decided to bring him back to the village. In a few days after he was brought to the village, the Raikage decided that because of his high skill set Kazaki could start at the academy immediately. When the Raikage asked him what his name was Kazaki replied saying that his name was He progressed quickly and graduated from the academy in one year an became a chunin only a year after that. Kazaki joined Kumogakure's Anbu and served faithfully for two years and became a captian. Whilst on a mission to retrieve a scroll from a group of Iwagakure ninja Kazaki's entire squad was killed with him being the sole surviver, this event persuaded Kazaki to leave Anbu. He became a Jōnin at the age of 14, during this time Kazaki met and befriended both Yugito Nii and Killer B. After leaving the village Kazaki dubbed himself "Ryun Yorukaze" so that no one would find out his Uchiha heritage. At some point after leaving Kumogakure Kazaki encountered Jiraiya of the legendary Sannin but because neither of them knew who the other was they exchanged no hostile actions. Later on after finding out both of them were of a rather perverse nature, they conversed about Jiraiya's Icha Icha novel series and drank for a long period of time. Kazaki met Akane Tsukino whilst he was in a small village. Personality Despite Kazaki being a member of the Uchiha Clan he is a rather lazy, and relaxed individual, which are uncommon traits amongst the Uchiha Clan and much more common among Konohagakure's Nara clan, something which quite a few people have commented on. Despite his somewhat humble personality he is still prone to moments of arrogance and is sometimes very openly cocky but due to his incredibly high skill set this is often without consequence. He also has little respect for anyone of status firmly believing that respect is earned and not given. His lack of respect has been shown when he constantly called Onoki, the Tsuchikage an " old man" and his complete refusal to show any form of respect to any of the Daimyo, his lack of respect sometimes takes the form of mocking insults. He also has quite a sense of honor and shows great pride in his abilities. Kazaki has also shown to have quite a perverse side to him, being a avid reader of the Icha Icha series and blatantly peeping on a group of women in the hot springs with Jiraiya. He is also very playful and saracastic often teasing and mocking his opponents like when he fist met Shirou Yuki he teased him over his short height and white hair. He has shown to favor peaceful solutions over violent ones and prefers not to have to kill, he however has shown to have absolutely no problem with killing when he deems it necessary. He has shown to sometimes spout rhymes or rap due to his time under Killer B's tutelage. Appearance Abilities Even by the highest of standards Kazaki is a prodigy by every definition of the word, awakening the Sharingan at the young age of 6 and mastering it by 7. He is a powerful opponent who's reputation is enough to make ninja flee at first glance or become exited over the idea of fighting him. It has been stated by the Tsuchikage that nobody should attempt to take him on alone unless they are a Kage-level shinobi, even Itachi Uchiha who was hailed as an extremely powerful ninja stated that he had no chance against Kazaki without the aid of Kisame Hoshigaki. His skill is further shown by his ability to utilize natural energy through sage mode something which few shinobi have learnt to do. By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kazaki was recognized as one of the most powerful members of the uchiha clan and people would often compare him to his descendent Madara Uchiha. Ninjutsu Kazaki primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu, possessing both great skill and great knowledge which because of his vast understanding of chakra has helped him to master difficult techniques and gain a vast arsenal of techniques which allow him to fight with strong versatility. Taijutsu Whilst Ninjutsu being his favored style of fighting Kazaki has shown a incredibly high skill set in Taijutsu being able to fight on par with Taijutsu specialists such as Rock Lee and Might guy at the same time for long peroids of time only using Taijutsu. Even as a child Kazaki was able to take on three chunin-level shinobi with his Taijutsu. As a late teen Kazaki has honed his taijutsu skills being able to defeat hundreds of enemies with well-coordinated attack patterns to handle multiple enemy stikes and with various different attack styles. Like his kenjutsu style Kazaki attacks with fast and precise movements utilizing powerful punches and kicks. Genjutsu Kazaki has shown to be very proficent in the use of genjutsu, being able to easily ensnare powerful opponents with high-level genjustu in a matter of second only by glancing at them. His sharingan also allows him to remain unaffected by genjustu cast on him. Nature Transformation Kazaki is highly proficent in nature transformation having acquired four basic element natures, both yin and yang release as well as two kekkai genkai. Being a recognized memeber of the Uchiha Clan, Kazaki has a high proficiency in fire release which he has mastered to a great extent, having learned several fire release techniques in his youth and mastered them by age 11. He is able to create a tremendous fire storm at a moments notice, create a cloud of ash to burn and distract opponents and utilize Blaze Release, which is the highest level of fire release through use of his Mangekyō Sharingan. He has also demonstrated the ability to infuse fire chakra with his weapons, he can even coat the blade of his katana in the flames of Ametarasu. Kazaki has a natural affinity for lightning which he has shown great proficiency in being able to channel his lightning chakra through his blade in order to give it a finer cutting edge and the ability to momentarily paralyze an opponent. He has also shown to be able to redirect lightning from an opponents attack which utilizes lightning chakra to produce a thin white bolt of lightning capable of cutting through a bridge made of stone and severing a group of thick trees in half. He is skilled enough with his lightning chakra to be able to combine it with the Rasengan something which even the creator of the technique, Minato Namikaze couldn't do. Kazaki has displayed enough skill with water release to be able to match water release specilaists like Zabuzza Momoichi as well as being able to utilize high-level techniques without a pre-existing water source. His prowess with earth release allows him blend in with the surrounding area to utilize surprise attacks and remain undetected whilst trailing a target, in addition he is able to craft walls of iron and earth to shield himself from powerful techniques. Kazaki has two Kekkai Genkai, his first being blaze release which is an advanced form of fire release allowing him to create unquenchable flames which by applying shape transformation to he can utilize different techniques for specific purposes. His second kekkai genkai involves combining both his water and lightning nature chakras to enable him to utilize Storm Release ninjutsu which allows him to creates energy beams which are considerably accurate and powerful. When in Sage Mode Kazaki is capable of generating a concentrated and destructive laser blast which was capable of creating a massive crater and leveling a forest. Bukijutsu Kazaki has shown to be a highly skilled user with a large variety of weapons such as a kama, kusarigama, chains, wire strings, staffs and others. Kenjutsu Since childhood Kazaki showed an interest and high proficiency in kenjutsu and regularly practiced using his fathers two swords. Becuase of his Anbu background Kazaki is a experienced and highly adept user of kenjutsu and after leaving the village obtained a katana which he wields with great skill. Kazaki has shown high versatality with kenjutsu being able to effectively use the Kubikiribōchō, a blade of unique size and weight to defeat kenjutsu specialists like Suigetsu. Kazaki's skill with kenjutsu is of such a level he can fight on parr with Kisame Hoshigaki, a former member of the seven swordsmen of the mist for a relatively long period of time despite the latter being physically stronger and using a much larger weapon. He favors a sword with a long reach due to his incredibly fast paced and fluid attack patterns whilst wielding a sword. kazaki uses his superior speed and athletical superiority to easily outmaneuver many opponents at once whilst performing clean and precise cuts in order to effectively kill or wound in a short period of time. Dōjutsu Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Kazaki has displayed great skill with the use of his Mangekyo Sharingan. Because he did not want to desecrate his fathers grave and dishonour him Kazaki remained without the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Because he knew if he over-used his mangekyō sharingan he would eventually suffer total loss of his eyesight, he resolved to rely more upon his superior skills as a ninja to combat opponents and used his Mangekyō Sharingan only when necessary. Despite rarely using his mangekyō sharingan he has shown the ability to put someone under a genjutsu which strips the target of their five senses leaving them in a incredibly vulnerable state. Rinnegan Even though he only acquired the rinnegan shortly after evolving the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan during the fourth shinobi world war he still shows amazing control over it being able to use extremely powerful techniques almost immediately after awakening it. Physical Prowess and Chakra Even by the Uchiha's standards Kazaki has a large amount of chakra which is exceptionally powerful, his chakra s so thick and intense that by simply releasing it in their presence he can send someone with significantly weaker chakra to their knees in paralyzing fear. He is in very good physical condition as he has shown to be able to utilize high levels of athletic ability, leaping great distances, performing various different flips and hand-springs as well as being physically strong enough to throw a grown man twice his size and a great deal heavier. He has also shown to be incredibly durable rarely showing signs of fatigue whilst engaged in combat even after using various highly chakra-taxing techniques and fighting for extended periods of time. Sensory Perception Kazaki was an adept sensor type and could detect and recognize chakra signatures from great distances. Senjutsu Kazaki has also shown to be able to utilize senjustu. In his sage mode Kazaki gains much sharper teeth, what appear to be black tattoos on his body and his eyes gain a reddish tint in them. Whilst in Sage Mode, Kazaki gains incredible strength and speed. Kazaki gained sage mode through his advanced knowledge of chakra and after spending months perfecting his skill with senjutsu in a well-secluded area. Fuinjutsu Being a member of the Uzuamki clan Kazaki has a naturally high ability in fuinjutsu. Summoning Technique Kazaki has a contract with the Dragon summoning's which is extremely rare, with it he is able to summon various different dragons of different sizes with different abilities. Intelligence Despite his sometimes aloof and careless demeanor Kazaki is an incredibly sharp, cunning and resourceful individual with keen instincts and quick-descion making skills which allow him to react almost instantaneously. His vast understanding of chakra allowed him to create a technique to counter Orochimaru's cursed seal of heaven by absorbing the natural energy form the seal. Stats